The Pokemon Hall'O'Game
by Technique
Summary: Ash has always been a guy who wants to battle here and now. But with other people in his life, how will it effect his game? This was my first fic. Hope you liked it!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

_**Jealousy Meets**_

**Disclaimer: I did NOT Make Pokemon. The Pokemon Creaters did it.**

"Shhhh, Misty. It's on, IT'S ON!" Ash said in excitement. He was about to watch the new list of 5 trainers that get a chance to get inducted into the 'Pokemon Hall'O'Game'. He had been waiting for this moment since breakfast. The list is only available to trainers that have had atleast 5+ years of experience.

"Alright, alright," Misty said while rolling her eyes. She had coped with this behaviour her whole life since Ash took her bike.

Ash gazed right at the T.V., just hoping his name would be called: The list - now on the screen - read: Gary, Ash, Brendan, Giovanni and Misty.

Ash jumped up and down several times before being put to a holt by Misty, "Ash... this doesn't mean you're gonna get inducted, you realize? It simply states that since you are on this list that you have to battle it out in the official 'Pokemon Hall'O'Game' Tournament."

"Of course I realize that... and it's not just me, it's you too," Ash said with the thought that he might have to face Misty in the back of his head. He had never faced Misty before except in a Gym Battle. He never got the chance to notice if she had got any better.

Misty was just about to say something when May jumped off the bed and said, "Oh congratulations Ash! I'm so proud of you. You totally deserved it," as she went to go give Ash a kiss. This, unfortunately for her, was put to a stop by Misty's dirty look.

"So... the games start tomorrow!" Shouted Misty trying to get the attention back on her.

"Yeah. I know. I can't wait." Said Ash.

Misty could tell that Ash did not mean that. First off, if he did he would've said it with more enthusiasm and secondly, he was staring into the eyes of May the whole time he said that. This was weird though because Ash was always desperate to know who was on the list and when the battling was gonna start.

"Whatever. Just get some sleep alright? It's almost 10:00 and you need a big rest for tomorrow," explained Misty, still trying to get Ash to focus off May.

"Misty, you know I'm always prepared for a battle. Now just go off to bed and lay your big head on your pillow!" Said Ash with his head throbbing.

Misty was simply outraged at what Ash had just said to her. They had always been so close, and not until now has he been so rude to her. She started to glare at him, at before she set off to bed, muttered under her breath, "_ditto._"

Ash had heard this remark but was too busy staring at May to care about it. Her eyes twinkled with the light moon's rays streaking into the bedroom window. She was in her pajamas which were decorated with little flowers. He couldn't take her eyes off her.

"Ash? You still there?" Asked May.

"Wha? Yeah, sorry 'bout that, I was just notici----"

At that moment May moved over to Ash and kissed him. The kiss seemed to last for hours but in reality was only for seconds. Ash was lost in words. After being together for a little bit after that kiss, May turned around and went to lay in bed, half-blushing. Ash stood there for a few seconds and then strided off to bed also. In his mind, It was a perfect day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

_**The Round One Puzzle**_

"ASH! Let's go! NOW!" Yelled Misty from the doorway.

"I'm coming, geez. You're such a spazz, Misty," Ash yelled in reply. It didn't make Misty any

happier than she was. She was still upset about what Ash said the night before to her.

"May, you coming?" Asked Ash.

"No thanks. I think I'll just stay home and rest. I'm sure Misty wouldn't want me coming anyways," May answered as Misty rolled her eyes.

"Well good. We don't need anyone destracting Ash from his game. Let's go Ash, the tournament starts soon."

They travelled only a few blocks on foot to a stadium that looked very well decorated. It had bright lights that travelled around the ceiling and had what looked like fresh new paint all around it.

"Look, Ash, there's all the other contestants!" Said Misty as she pointed out Giovanni, Brendan and Gary by the front desk.

Misty and Ash walked over there together while a lady was explaining everything to the contestants that came early, "...and Giovanni? You will get a by-game to the next round because... well, for that I don't know."

Everyone looked confused and eventually shrugged off and moved on.

"Hello? May I help you?" Asked the lady.

"Yes, we're Ash and Misty, umm, who are we facing and at what time?"

The lady grinded her teeth and gave a dirty look at the two, probably because she had just explained the instructions to the rest.

"Ash," she then said in a polite voice, "you will go against Brendan, and Misty? You will go against Gary. Misty, your match is about to start right now. Then, Ash? Your match starts right after. Good luck to you both," Explained the clerk through, which looked to be, grided teeth.

"Alright. Good luck Misty. Hope to see you next round," Ash said, not being sarcastic.

"Thanks," replied Misty as she blushed a little.

--------------AFTER MISTY'S MATCH---------------------

"Oh there you are Ash! I was looking all over for you," said Misty as she recited her whole adventure while looking for him.

"Oh sorry. How was your match?" Asked Ash, knowing in the back of his mind he didn't care you if she won or lost: If she lost, wouldn't have to battle her (would be kind of intense if he had too) but if she won, he would get to show her up.

"Good. I won. It was a total blowout. His stupid Jolteon was no match for my Starmie."

Ash thought about this: _Lightning vs. Water... no chance?_ But he decided not to question her.

"Good for you Misty. I'm-er-really happy for you," said Ash while staring at someone.

"Ash, who are yo--"

"Hi May!!! I'm so glad you can make it," screamed Ash in excitement.

"Well, you know I wouldn't miss a big match like this! Not even if Misty doesn't want me here..." she said, mumbling the last few words.

Misty noticed that Ash looked as excited as ever. Misty did everything she could to take his eyes off May before she noticed what time it was, "ASH! You're match starts now! You-uh-better get going!"

"Oh yeah, thanks Misty."

Ash stood for a few more seconds looking at May then turned around, as May gave him a wink, and ran to the battle floor. While Ash ran there, however, Misty couldn't take one more second of this...

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Misty asked in an outrage.

"Pff. Lay off him Misty, already. He's mine! You know it. You're just jealous, that's all," replied May with a smirk.

Misty stopped talking. She realized what May had just told her was correct. There was no way in hell that she was going to win him over. Even Misty could tell that May was better looking.

May noticed Misty looking down at the floor, dissapointed. She went to pat her on the back. This put a smile back on Misty's face but not a beat in her heart... She stood there, then let it all out. She was crying for what seemed to be a lifetime. May knew that she was the cause of this and felt horrible. Although, out of everything that happened that moment none of it seemed to change anything that May was about to do next...

Ash walked out of the Battle floor entrance, and ran to hug May. They hugged for only a short time because Misty was there. When they let go, Misty stood up...

"Hey Ash.. ho--how-how was your m-match?" Asked Misty, tears still pouring from her eyes.

"Good Misty... I wo---"

At that moment Misty kissed Ash while holding his face in her hands. This seemed strangely like what happened at the hotel between May and him, but Ash decided not to ever tell Misty about that.

May looked in awe.

Ash took a look at May- who raised her hands up in the air in confusion- shrugged his shoulders and walked away, back to the hotel room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

_**The Altercation Continues**_

Ash sat on the edge of his bed on an early Saturday morning, right after the night before when Misty had kissed him. He was still confused. Although he liked May more than Misty, he couldn't just dump Misty aside, he had to do something else.

"Good morning, Ash," said Misty greetingly.

"Hi..." replied Ash, "listen, Misty, about last night..."

"Good wasn't it? Dream come true?"

"Er... no. Misty I can't do that with you. You're one of my best friends... I like May now. Every time I tried to get together with you before, you rejected me," Ash explained. He didn't feel good saying this, but he knew there was no other way.

"I see. Well---"

"Good Morning everyone!" Greeted May with a smile on her face. She looked at Misty for a few seconds and walked up to her..."Hey, why did you kiss Ash last night?"

"'Cause I just can't see you guys together. Me and you till the end, right Ash?" Asked Misty hoping for a 'yes'. She got it...

"Yes, just as friends though. Misty, you know I like May so just leave me ALONE! If you were my friend you would just...just let me decide who I want to be with," explained Ash annoyingly.

The room got quite. Everyone seemed to be just doing their own thing to pass the time: May looking down at the floor, Misty watching the T.V, and Ash closing his eyes, wondering what to do. This, until, May spoke up,"Ash. Why is she even your friend? She doesn't respect you at all..."

"She's my friend 'cause I like her personality," answered Ash with a dull look on his face.

Misty seemed to hear these words over the T.V. It made her feel a little bit better inside but for some odd reason, she didn't quit in getting Ash over to her side.

She walked up to Ash and was about to say something until May slapped her in the face.

Ouch.

Misty was on the ground, groaning from the pain, when she looked up to see May over her face.

"What was that for?!?" Misty yelled out.

"For God sakes Misty... LAY OFF HIM!" May yelled back.

Ash looked around. They were still arguing and it didn't seem like they were going to stop soon so Ash had to do something. He thought a little bit... and then came up with an idea.

"Both of you, SHUTUP!" Ash said knowingly that that wasn't much of an idea, "Misty, I like May. End of story."

After Ash had said this, he walked over to May, grabbed her by the arm, and pulled her out of the hotel room, Leaving Misty inside by herself. They went down to the hotel breakfast lounge to discuss what had happened up there.

"May. Why would you hit Misty?" Ash asked calmly, breathing a sigh of relief that the tension upstairs was over.

"She tried to steal you over..." May answered as tears started to come from her eyes.

Ash looked around. He felt bad for May, but had to feel bad for Misty too.

"I'm gonna get this straight okay? I like you. I like her, only as a friend. You and me. Not me and her," Ash explained.

May simply nodded, then kissed him on the cheek. They went back upstairs to resolve the issue, but when they got into the hotel room, Misty had left somewhere.

"Oh you gottttttttta be kidding me," Ash muttered to himself.

They looked all around the room: she wasn't in bed, or in the washroom. She couldn't have been at the 'Hall'O'Game' Tournament, the next round was tomorrow. Ash started to cry... what had happened to Misty? He decided, though, he couldn't worry about this now. It was 11:00 and he had to get some sleep...


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

_**A Meltdown**_

"I feel horrible today May... I don't know if I can battle... I know for a fact that Misty leaving was my fault and I--I.."

"Ash, don't worry about it. I feel bad for Misty too... but... you just can't worry about that now. You got an important game today against Giovanni. If you win you should be able to face Misty since she got a by-game to the finals," explained May with an expression of concern on her face. She didn't know the last time she had actually felt sorry for Misty. Must've been years ago.

"Thanks...I guess. Well we've been standing by the front desk for an 5 minutes now, I think I should sign in..." said Ash, still moping. Even though May had tried to help him, he knew in the back of his mind that there was no way he was beating Giovanni if he was in a state like this.

"Hello? Yeah, I'm Ash Ketchum. I'm ready to face Giovanni," said Ash while looking at the list the lady had in her hand.

"Right. Okay. Well, I don't know if you heard yet, but Misty dropped out. So this is the finals right now," explained the lady.

Ash looked up at the ceiling in dis-belief. For some odd reason, what the lady had just told him didn't make him feel better. He had no choice though. He went onto the battle field with a feeling of despair and hatred.

--------------AFTER ASH'S MATCH---------------------

Ash came out of the entrance to the battle field and saw May sitting on a bench near it. As he decided to join her she spoke, "You lost... I could tell by the noise of the crowd and how you look right now."

"Yep. I did," there was a long pause, "I really need you right now..."

May answered this request and turned around to kiss him. It was a long, beautiful kiss as always but this one, unlike the other ones, didn't make him feel any better. He saw the look on May's face after it and it was as beautiful as it has ever been.

"Thanks May. I think I needed that," said Ash with half a smile on his face.

"Anything for you Ash. You're my friend," May told him with a smile and her head tilted to the side.

Ash could here these words but they were mostly covered up with his thoughts about Misty. Now that she was gone, was he starting to have feelings for her? Or was he just feeling sorry for Misty because she was his friend? One of his best for that matter...

"Ash, I could tell you're still not feeling good. Maybe it would make you feel better if we went looking for Misty..." suggested May.

Ash went over to kiss her again. This was a short one 'cause Ash had meant to explain something to May, "If she really wants me, she'd come back. I like you, you know that. Trust me, I want her to come back, but... I'm focused on you right now." Ash made sure May made no suggestions on finding her by kissing her again. He could've easily had covered her mouth, but this seemed like the better option.

The PA Announcer Spoke: ATTENTION TRAINERS. CONGRATS TO EVERYONE WHO HAD BEEN IN THE TOURNAMENT. GIOVANNI HAS BEEN INDUCTED INTO THE HALL'O'GAME. THANK YOU.

"Well, there's always next year I guess. I would've liked to face Misty though. The last time I had faced her was in that Gym Battle in Cerulean..." Ash told May, feeling sorry for himself.

May gave him a concerned look, much similar to the she had given him before the match. She decided they needed to leave, maybe Ash just needed some rest, "let's go Ash. Maybe tomorrow..."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

_**The Struggle is Conquered**_

Ash looked up, stunned. There was Misty, on the other twin sized bed in the hotel room. It was nine o'clock on a monday morning. Ash quickly tapped May to wake her up and whisper her the news, "Hey. May. Look. It's Misty..."

May turned around to notice that Misty was there, lying on the bed, eyes shut.

"What's she doing here?" May asked Ash.

"I don't know... I just woke up and found out right now..." Ash explained as he and May started in conversation on why Misty would just leave then come back.

It was minutes later when someone came out of the washroom...

"Hello Ash, May," spoke what seemed to be a friendly man.

"DREW??? What are you doing here?" Asked May.

"Well, I was walking down the street one day and I saw someone trying to jump off a bridge... so I helped her out..." explained Drew, in a voice that made this seem like it happened daily.

"...and she brought you here?" Asked May, still giving Drew a weird look. May and Drew had been best friends before, so it just added to the suddeness of all this.

"Yeah. We talked first, then she said if I would mind coming over here for the night. I accepted of course."

May looked at Misty. She had just got up.

"MISTY!!!!!!! What the hell do you think you were doing, just leaving us here?" Ash asked in an angry tone.

Misty just rolled her eyes at him and stood up to hug drew. Ash had one of his eyes twitching; like always when he saw something totally...different.

"You and Drew... are a--"

"Couple? Yes," Misty replied. Finishing the sentence for Ash.

Ash was still twitching. He wasn't jealous though. He loved May with all his heart. He was just thinking that Drew might be taking advantage of Misty when she is in a state of weakness. This thought immediatly made Ash grab Misty and take her down to the Hotel breakfast lounge where he had taken May before Misty left.

"What are doing?" Asked Ash.

"He's so... good looki---"

"Don't say it!" There was a silence in the lounge, "look Misty... to tell the truth, I think this Drew guy is taking advantage of you. You're weak. I know you are. You're still upset about me not wanting to be with you." Ash said confidently.

Misty just shrugged and looked to the side.

"You know I'm your friend... are you just jealous?" As Ash had said this he knew that the first time May was about to give him a kiss in the hotel room, Misty was totally jealous.

Misty shrugged again and muttered, "maybe..."

Ash was surprised. He had expected Misty to keep denying everything he said.

"Ash, you know I like you. I don't think this needed questioning..." Misty said, depressed.

Ash nodded. The kiss that Misty gave him at the stadium was a hint, he guessed. He then said, "It's May for me, Misty. I'll tell you this though... I don't think that dating Drew is gonna make you feel better, now is it?"

Ash was left with no certainty that Misty was listening as she didn't make a sound or movement of any kind. So Ash just stood up and padded her on the back.

**Author's Note: "This Chapter was shortened to set up Chapter Five."**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

_**The Pokemon Hall'O'Game**_

There had been some recent news that Giovanni can not, officially, go into the Hall'O'Game. Since Misty had been found, it would not be right. These were the words of the Pokemon commisioner.

"What?" Misty sounded shocked as she had just found out about the news this morning, and the game was later that afternoon. She had left all her pokemon at Professor Oak's after she had left.

"Don't worry about it Mist. I'm sure you'll do fine! You wouldn't be in this position if you weren't good. Would you?" Misty shook her head after Ash had finished explaining. Ash still felt a bit weird after this news because he had never expected Misty to be ahead of him in anyway related to Pokemon.

"C'mon, let's get your pokemon..." May suggested. May had never thought that she (or Ash) would be helping Misty at all after 'The Incident' that she was still trying to get over.

They had left their hotel room a few minutes later to walk over to Professor Oaks. It was a walk that included Misty's hands in her pockets and Ash's arm over May's shoulder. Thankfully for Misty, there was no kissing involved.

When they had reached Professor Oak's lab, they knocked on the door, anticipating the moment of seeing the Professor who they had not seen for years. The door opened and there stood the old man, hands in his lab coat and like always, a smile on his face, welcoming the visitors.

"Hello professor!" Greeted Ash.

"Hello! What brings you talented trainers to my lab on such a dreadful morning?" Oak asked while looking out the door at the pouring rain.

"We came to pick up Misty's Pokemon. She has a game today." Ash said like it was just any regular battle. Professor Oak nodded his head in realization that Misty had brought him a Staryu, Starmie and Kingdra just two days ago.

"I'm sorry Misty, I didn't have much time to train them like you wanted me too." Professor Oak looked up in the air, "Well, that's not really my job anyways, I suppose. Though, I do wish you good luck on your battle today." Professor Oak headed off in the opposite direction from where he was facing to get the Pokemon. When he had come back, he handed them to Misty waving them a good day.

The door closed behind them.

Misty still had a look of concern on her face. She was wondering by now how important is this game, really? Would it be televised? How many trainers are gonna be in the stands? She was looking down at the ground like it had the answers to these questions. Ash had noticed this.

"Misty, you have to, HAVE TO, have confidence in yourself. Why are you still worrying about this?" Misty had given Ash a look of disgust. She knew that Ash knew why she was still worrying about it.

The walk to the Professor's lab was nothing like the walk back to the hotel, except for the fact that Misty's hands were in her pockets: Ash and May were on opposite sides of Misty, comfurting her, and they walked much faster as it had continued to pour.

When they reached back to the hotel, Ash jumped on the bed and sighed, thanking the Gods that the tention in the walk home was over. May had jumped on the bed, beside him.

"Ash, what's wrong?" May looked concerned. "You're starting to look like Misty right now." Misty, who was sitting at a desk on the opposing side of the room, rolled her eyes. "Are you alright?" May finished.

Ash nodded, lying. The tension in the room now was so high you couldn't cut it with a butcher knife. Ash stared at the ceiling, wondering how his life had come to be this way. He, May and Misty had come here for a vacation and it was now turning up to be a work trip. He almost felt like telling Misty not to even battle Giovanni. May looked like she was going to say something but something had stopped her. Ash didn't know what.

After four hours with literally no talking involved, it was time to leave for the big match. Misty had gone to the washroom 10 times before this moment and was about to go again before Ash had stopped her, "Misty, just go and play the match. Trust me, going to the washroom isn't gonna help you a ton."

Misty shrugged and they headed out the door.

The closing door ringed behind them.

It had not takin' long to get to the stadium which was good for Ash and May as they couldn't stand another second of being with a gloomy Misty. They told Misty to just get into the arena and battle her heart out but they didn't even know why they try to help her out as she just keeps shrugging.

Ash and May had fallen asleep in eachother's arms outside the stage. The next thing they knew, Misty had woken up to tell them that she had lost to Giovanni: Three Pokemon to Zero Pokemon.

"Misty are you---" But before May finished her sentence, she had noticed that Misty was smiling. The last time she had smiled was... before they went on vacation.

"I'm fine, free, never been better!" Misty shouted at the top of her lungs. "I'm so glad it's finally over. Don't get me wrong, I didn't give him the match, I gave it everything I've got but his pokemon were way to strong. He had a Rhydon, Khangaskhan, and a Dugdrio! Ash and May nodded solemly but were still surprised to see Misty in such a joyful mood.

They decided to celebrate the loss at a place called "The Poke-Grill". This was the first night where everyone seemed to be happy. Misty was free from the Hall'O'Game game and Ash and May had eachother.

After dinner, they all went to a summit near the lighthouse to look at the stars. Misty was enjoying the view while it seemed that Ash and May were enjoying eachother as they kissed the whole time. It seemed to them to be a perfect day.


	7. Epilogue

**The Epilogue - Five Years Later**

It was five years ago when Ash and Misty had been friends, and Ash and May had been dating. It was also five years ago when Ash and May had been enemies to Misty. It was five years ago when Misty had a crisis in her life, which May and Ash had to attend to.

Now, five years later, Ash, May, and Misty are twenty-three years old. Now, five years later, Ash and May are engaged... and now, five years later, Ash, May and Misty are still friends and work for the hotel at which they stayed at five years ago...

**Author's Note: ****It was a short story, but thanks to the people that stuck with it, read and reviewed it. Thanks a lot!**


End file.
